


All at Once, Once at All

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: where_no_woman, F/M, Family, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the August Drabblefest prompt: <i>Warp 10 - Under warp theory, an infinite velocity unattainable by normal warp drive technology. An object traveling at warp 10 would theoretically occupy all points in the universe simultaneously.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All at Once, Once at All

"Seriously, though. Could you imagine it? To be everywhere at once?" Winona reached out and speared a piece of asparagus off of George's plate. "It would be kind of like being a sub-atomic particle, at least for that moment."

"Wy --"

"No, George, I'm talking." She bit off the tip of the spear, chewed, dipped the stalk in the _au jus_ left over from her sandwich. He grinned at her, leaning back in his chair; Sam cooed in the sling across George's chest. "Although, being everywhere at once would by necessity imply being all times at once, too, since now _here_ is different from now on, say, any of the Ceti Alphas. Or even Vulcan."

"And you think the human brain is capable of handling all that input?"

"Well," she said, taking a sip of her wine, aware her eyes were glittering with mischief. "Maybe not _your_ brain, dear."

He shrugged at her, his own eyes blue and open as the sky overhead, one broad palm cradling their son's backside.

"It is something of a relief not to have to be the brains of the relationship," he observed.

"It's true. I only married you for your pretty face."

"I thought you married me because you knocked me up?"

"That, too." She cocked her head at him, kicked his shin gently under the table. "I'm not a psychiatrist or a neurologist. I don't know what it would do to an entity to have their identity be so fundamentally scattered. But I really think it would be fascinating if we _could_ reach it. Just once." She finished the piece of asparagus, shook her fork at George. "Of course, what would probably happen is that the beings undergoing warp 10 would forget everything that had happened out of self-preservation. Still, though; two hundred years ago we never thought we'd break light speed. And yeah, we had help, so don't start with that."

"Do you want dessert?"

"No, I'm fine." She also leaned back in her chair, looked at George and smiled. "Everything, everywhere, everywhen, all in a moment. I think it would be almost as amazing as learning to experience just one moment as everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Much of Winona's theorizing comes from [The Elegant Universe](http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/elegant/), [The Fabric of the Cosmos](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fabric_of_the_Cosmos), or [Alice in Quantumland](http://www.google.com/products/catalog?q=Alice+in+Quantumland&cid=9395961733459771335&ei=gplXTJTuMqKeiQTS2fibAg&sa=title&ved=0CAcQ8wIwADgA#p).


End file.
